This present disclosure relates generally to handling equipment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to conveyors, sorters, and/or related equipment used in handling materials.
Conveyors include mechanical structures extending from one location to another to move the materials between such locations. For example, manufacturing industries may use conveyors to pass product components between workstations at the locations to enable assembly of the product components into a finished product. Such conveyors are fixed in place (e.g., bolted to the floor) in a manufacturing facility, and include frames with rollers or belts that enable the product components to pass along the frame to the workstations. Such conveyors may also be provided with replaceable rollers or belts that may wear out over time.
The fixed conveyors may extend between multiple locations in the facility. Sorting devices may be provided to divert the materials along the conveyors to certain locations in the facility. For example, facilities with large distribution centers, such as retail stores, may have automated sorting equipment coupled to the fixed conveyors to sort and divert packages along various portions of the conveyors to locations in the facility. The facilities may also employ forklifts and carts to transport the materials to or from the conveyors.